1. Field of Art
The disclosure relates to a technique in which identification information is read from a reading medium and the identification information is registered in a storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a technique in which a user himself/herself registers card information, in a field of an image forming apparatus which is configured to allow the user to use the image forming apparatus provided that the card information read from an IC card has been registered in the image forming apparatus.